This specification relates to television advertising.
An advertiser, such as a business entity, can purchase airtime during a television broadcast to air television advertisements. Example television advertisements include commercials that are aired during a program break, transparent overlays that are aired during a program, and text banners that are aired during a program, product placements in a program, etc.
Television advertisements can be targeted for particular programs and events. For example, travel advertisements, e.g., television commercials for cruise packages, can be aired during specific travel-related television programs. Television advertisements, however, are typically created days or even weeks in advance of the television programs during which they air. As a result, the same television advertisements are often aired many times during particular programs, which can lead to ad blindness. Additionally, the television advertisement may not be particularly relevant to the actual content of the television program. For example, the television commercial for cruise packages may be aired for any episode of a particular travel-related program. If the subject of a particular episode of the travel-related program is tropical vacation cruises, then the television advertisement may be of great interest to the viewers. However, if the subject of a particular episode of the travel-related program is skiing in Switzerland, then the television advertisement for tropical cruises may be of less interest to the viewers.
Thus, given the production lead time for television commercials, and the varying subject matter for each episode of a television program, it is difficult, if not impossible, for a single advertiser to produce multiple different television commercials that are tailored to the particular subject matter of a television program and still realize an acceptable advertising return on investment (ROI).